


Setup

by Sexy_Avengers17



Series: A Merry Winterhawk Christmas [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes-centric, Clint Barton is a Mess, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Bucky Barnes, POV Clint Barton, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexy_Avengers17/pseuds/Sexy_Avengers17
Summary: Bucky has a crush on Clint, and Clint has a crush on Bucky. None of them know, and now they’re stuck together thanks to Steve.





	Setup

**Bucky**

“Clint stop pacing,” Bucky repeated. “They’re not coming.”

Clint ignored him and rolled his eyes. “They totally are,” he insisted. “We can’t be left alone!”

Bucky rolled his eyes back and tried not to show his disappointment. He was hoping Clint would like to spent time with him, but apparently he was wrong.

He stood up and grabbed Clint by the shoulders to shake him. “They are not coming, Clint,” Bucky said. “So stop fucking pacing, you’re making me anxious.”

Clint pouted at him and sat down on the couch.

“You’re rude,” he said. “Anyways, maybe they’re just late. Why are you so sure they’re not coming?”

Bucky knew none of the other Avengers where coming. Well, he was ninety percent sure he knew.

Ever since he had told Steve about his crush on Clint he had been insisting on him to make a move, but Bucky had been resilient about it. True, he got really well with Clint, but he was sure the archer didn’t see him like that anyways, and he didn’t really wanna screw up what could be the start of a new friendship.

So this could totally be a setup thanks to Steve.

“Bucky!” Clint said.

“I don’t know!” Bucky groaned and fell into seat next to Clint. “I mean it’s not like any of them to be late, man, that’s why I’m telling you they’re probably just not coming.”

Clint sighed and lied his head on Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky froze slightly and hoped Clint didn’t notice.

“Okay then, they’re not coming,” Clint said. “But why?”

Bucky wasn’t about to tell Clint it was a setup. That would mean telling him he had a crush on him, and he was barely willing to pass time with Bucky. Telling him that would probably make Clint distance himself.

So yeah, Bucky was going to play dumb all right.

  
**Clint**

Clint was half hoping Bucky would say it was a setup. Or give any indication they had been left together because Bucky felt something for him and hadn’t wanted to do something about it for some reason.

But each time Clint tried to see if Bucky got disappointed or sad about him “not wanting” to be stuck with Bucky he would just stay the same.

Which probably meant the soldier had no extra feelings for him. Still, he would continue to see if Bucky tried changing his mind into passing time with him.

“Maybe we could catch a flight,” Clint said. He immediately sat up and noticed Bucky let out a small breath of relief when he was no longer lying next to him. Clint tried to ignore it.

Clint went over to the door and upon opening it noticed a strong blizzard had covered almost everything in snow. Even their entrance. Which meant they were really stuck together now.

He tried not groan. If he had to stay on this very small cabin any more time with Bucky, he would totally end up giving away his feelings and making things awkward.

Great. Just great.

“Or maybe we can’t,” Clint said, closing the door. He sat back down but not as close as before.

“Look, Tony must’ve some booze around right?” Bucky said. “How about we watch some Christmas movies while we get drunk.”

That totally sounded like a way for Clint to just start saying stuff without thinking about them, but Bucky’s face kind of said he was expecting Clint to say yes, so he totally did.

He was so screwed.

  
**Bucky**

Bucky took Clint’s yes as a win. Maybe he could get the archer to have a nice time.

“You search for the movies,” Bucky said. “Imma see what booze Tony might’ve. I mean, he rented the place, it must’ve something right?”

“I’m sure there’s totally got to be some,” Clint said.

Surprisingly enough, Tony didn’t have any alcohol in the whole fucking cabin. Okay this was obviously rented by Steve then. There was only apple juice, and Bucky knew he was the only one who loved apple juice that much.

That would also explain the overly decorated Christmas tree, and the blue and red combination.

“There’s only Home Alone,” Clint muttered. “Who the fuck let Steve rent the cabin?”

“The same person who thought Steve’s apple juice is delicious,” Bucky said. It was better than nothing, so he served himself a glass.

Clint stared at him.

“What?” Bucky said.

“Are you seriously drinking the juice?” Clint asked.

Bucky shrugged. “I mean we’re gonna watch the crappy movie anyways so. Crappy juice for crappy movie.”

Clint laughed then, and Bucky counted it as another win. Clint served some juice for himself and raised his glass.

“Cheers,” he said. “To crappy times.”

Bucky raised his glass. “Yeah, to crappy times,” he said.

  
**Clint**

Clint tried to enjoy the movie. He really, really tried, but it was just the worst movie ever.

He groaned for like the seventh time the kid did a bad joke and covered himself completely with his blanket.

“Bucky,” he said. Bucky hummed in answer. “I don’t wanna watch Home Alone.”

“And what do you want us to watch?” Bucky muttered. “There’s nothing.”

“I don’t know!” Clint said throwing away the blanket. Suddenly a loud noise was heard and all the lights went out. “It wasn’t my fault.”

“Nop, it was the electricity generator,” Bucky said. “Congrats, we officially can’t watch Home Alone.”

Clint rolled his eyes. That didn’t matter anymore. What matter was the fact there was no light which meant no heating.

Almost instantly he started shivering as he felt the temperature drop, and Clint picked up the blanket again.

Clint hated the cold.

“I would prefer Home Alone over this,” he muttered.

“No way, everything’s better than Home Alone,” Bucky said. “Movie’s kinda stupid.”

“Except the lights going off along with the fucking heater,” Clint said with shattering teeth. Bucky turned to observed him.

“Oh,” he said. “Sorry, I don’t, uh, feel the cold anymore after, you know.”

“Well, after Loki I feel the cold too much so...” Clint made himself a ball and tried to gain as much heat as he could but he was still shivering.

“We could cuddle?” Bucky offered shyly. “I mean, I don’t really feel the cold so you can grab my blanket and like lie with me, if you’re, uh, you’re okay with it.”

Clint bit his lip as he thought about it. He wanted so badly to say yes, but that could give away his crush so...

“Okay I guess,” his mouth said without permission. He was so regretting this later. Clint awkwardly scooted closer to Bucky, who threw his own blanket over Clint. Bucky then took Clint under his arm so his head was practically lying on Bucky’s chest.

Clint tried not to think on how damn close they were at the moment, but he could literally feel every small movement Bucky made, even when he breathed.

Clint mentally cursed.

“Fuck this cabin and it’s overly stupid Christmas decorations,” he muttered. Everything had gone terribly wrong since they entered this damn cabin, and being close to Bucky wasn’t fucking helping.

Clint couldn’t really concentrate on one single thing with his mind racing, and in that mess he wasn’t really getting any warmer as he continued to complain absently.

“This isn’t working.” Clint came out from under Bucky and instantly regretted it, but he couldn’t stay any longer. If he did he would probably end up kissing Bucky in that mess. “I can’t fucking believe the others stood us up,” he said through shattering teeth. “And now I’m stranded with you, and I’m probably getting pneumonia because there’s no fucking heat.”

Bucky rolled his eyes exasperated already. “Oh I’m sorry you’re stranded with apparently the worst person ever,” Bucky said. “At least you don’t have to listen to someone complain every five seconds.”

“Shut up,” Clint muttered. “It’s not my fault.”

“Well it’s not mine either!” Bucky said. “You could at least try and hide the fact you didn’t want to spend this much time around me.”

“I’m not—“ Clint groaned. “It’s not that I don’t wanna spend time with you, it’s the fact they fucking stood us up for Christmas!”

Bucky stared at him. “Well, it totally looks like you don’t like me at all,” he said quietly. “And it’s not their fault either, they didn’t stood us up, okay?”

“Why are you so sure they didn’t stood us up?” Clint asked cautiously.

Bucky huffed. “I’m—I’m not sure,” he muttered.

“Well there’s something you’re not telling,” Clint said.

Bucky stared at him evenly before looking away. “They didn’t stand us up, I think... I think they set us up. Set _me_ up,” he said quietly.

“What?” Clint asked. Set them up? Why would they—oh. He observed Bucky, who was pointedly not looking at him. “Bucky... do you have feelings for me?”

Bucky shrugged. “It doesn’t matter,” he muttered. “You totally don’t want me around anyway.”

_Clint, you dummy._

All this time trying to hide his stupid crush, and now Bucky thought he hated him. Way to go, Barton.

Clint hesitantly walked over and slowly got under the blanket again next to Bucky. Bucky observed him before looking away.

“Don’t start pitying me, Barton,” he said pointedly.

“I’m not,” Clint started. “Bucky I’m sorry I acted like that. I seriously don’t mean it, it’s just... I like you too, okay, and a lot? And I didn’t want you to find out because it would make everything awkward. I didn’t want that to happen to our friendship.”

Bucky didn’t answer, and Clint really thought he had maybe ruined the only chance he had with him.

“You’re an idiot,” Bucky said softly after some moments. Clint turned to observe him smiling fondly at him, and he smiled back.

Clint hugged him and they carefully lied down on the sofa because there was still no energy, and he was still freezing.

“I like being stranded with you,” Clint whispered. “I’m sorry for what I said.”

Bucky chuckled. “I know,” he answered. A soft hand started passing through his hair, and Clint found himself enjoying it.

“This is the best way to keep warm,” Clint said sleepily.

Bucky hummed. “I might know another way,” he drawled next to his ear. It made Clint shiver but not from the cold.

“Why not show me?” Clint said.

And then Bucky was kissing him slowly, tenderly, and yeah, Clint totally didn’t mind being setup anymore.


End file.
